Una acción cambia nuestros destinos
by TwinLightX
Summary: Que pasaria si Bolt hubiera dicho algo diferente en las vegas.
1. Una accion distinta

Los personajes de Bolt no me pertenecen.

Bueno esta es mi primer fic y solo debería saber:

*…* son para referirse a pensamientos de los personajes

(…) es para las acciones

* * *

><p>Una acción distinta<p>

Era una soleada mañana cerca de las vegas, nevada donde una pequeña gata de pelaje negro preparaba una sorpresa especial.

Mittens.- Muy bien, solo unos pocos más. (Decía mientras recogía trozos de poliestireno y los ponían dentro de un colchón).

Al terminar de recoger los últimos pedazos de polistireno rápidamente dejo el colchón dentro de una caja grande con dos más pequeñas a lado.

Mittens.- *hoy es el día*(pensaba con una gran felicidad reflejada en su rostro mientras corría en busca de su amigo)

Cerca de ahí un pastor suizo domina plácidamente a lado de un hámster café.

Bolt.- Mmmm (dormía profundamente hasta escuchar una dulce y animada voz frente al)

Mittens.- Hey, hey Bolt despierta, levántate tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ambos se dirigen hasta un pequeño terreno abandonado, una dirigiendo a su amigo quien tenía los ojos cerrados para no arruinar la sorpresa)

Mittens.- Así no veas, aquí es ahora ábrelos.

Frente a ellos había tres cajas de diferente tamaño bajo un gran anuncio, una de ellas con un colcho azul y una rama sosteniendo una pestaña de la caja.

Mittens.- Jeje, mejor que un resort mi amigo.

Bolt.- Si ehh...

Mittens.- Déjame darte el tour está bien (avanza a la caja mediana notablemente emocionada) esta, esta es mi (avanza hacia la caja con el colchón) y esta es toda tuya (decía con un tono diferente para conversarlo de quedarse al ver el regalo)

Bolt.- *no por favor debemos continuar y no quiero lastimarte* Hay mittens yo no...

Mittens.- Oh y también encontré este cojín muy suave para ti y que crees había mucho poleistireno y lo use para el relleno lo cual me pareció creativo e irónico que te parece

Bolt.- Mittens yo no creo que...

MIttens.- *estoy segura de que lo convenceré* Uuu y mira esto (patea la rama que sostenía una pestaña de la caja para tapar la entrada) privacidad total y es aprueba de ruido

Bolt.- Si pero no creo que yo...

MIttens.- Bueno mentí no es aprueba de ruido pero apues...*muy bien ahora tengo que decirle lo que siento y así se quede conmigo)

Bolt.- MIttens tengo que seguir adelante

Mittens.- ¿Qué?... (Decía con un tono de tristeza en incredulidad por las palabras del can)

Bolt.- Ya solo estamos a un waffle de penny *no te sientas mal no quiero verte triste*

Mittens.-*pero yo quería vivir aquí contigo*... Aun quieres ir a buscarla... (Decía tristemente y con el corazón destrozado y lleno de desilusión)

Bolt.- Mittens es mi persona.

Mittens cambio su mueca a una de molestia, comienza a llevar al can de la oreja hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un anuncio del show de Bolt.

Ahí mittens le dijo como su último recurso que nada de eso, ni siquiera penny era real, solo pensando en convencerlo para quedarse con ella y no sentir de nuevo la soledad y el abandono. Sin embargo ante las negativas del can a lo que ella decía dijo sin darse cuenta la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió, mientras el can no podía decir nada ante la impresión y el dolor que sentía al saber eso.

Bolt.- *Que?... o no no puede ser, que hare*

Mittens.- Te abandonan preguntándose que es lo que hizo mal.*Bolt quédate no quiero estar sola*

Bolt.- Lo lamento Mittens pero Penny es diferente *No quiero dejarte te convertiste en algo mas importante para mí y quiero protegerte... un momento ya se*

Mittens.- Vete entonces. *No puede ser, cómo pudiste hacerme esto*

Bolt.- Mittens yo...

Mittens.- Vete de aquí Bolt (se dio la vuelta) no se para que sentí pena por ti. *ahh y pensar que creí que me querías*

Bolt.- Mittens...

Mittens.-Solo aléjate Bolt...

Bolt.- No lo hare (se coloco frente a la felina para hablar de buen manera con ella) no quiero perderte.

Mittens.- (La tristeza se iba de su rostro mientras era remplazada por la sorpresa)¿Que dijiste? *será posible, el sentirá algo por mi*

Bolt.- *Ahh como lo digo* Veras se que nos conocimos de una manera nada agradable pero... Ahora tu eres mi mejor amiga y creo que lo siento es más que eso...

Mittens.- Hablas enserio Bolt (lo decía llena de felicidad y cálidamente)

Bolt.- Pero claro que si, tú me enseñaste la verdad, me aceptas como soy y me seguiste siempre. Créeme que me duele verte triste y más si es por mi culpa quiero estar a tu lado y cuidarte. Quiero llegar a casa pero no continuare sin ti... Quiero que sepas que para mi eres la hermosa del mundo y siempre sera así.

Mittens.- *De verdad se sentirá de esa manera* y entonces que pasara

Bolt.- Pues qué tal si seguimos, estoy seguro de que penny no nos abandonara y nos cuidara a todos y si fuera de otra manera no pienso dejarte, comenzaremos una nueva vida solo tú, Rhino y yo.

Mittens no pudo contener la felicidad y se lanzo a Bolt tumbándolo y dándole un profundo y tierno beso. Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados pero totalmente felices.

Mittens.- Gracias Bolt no quería estar sola nunca mas... !Bolt te amo¡ *Si no te beso de nuevo es solo para ver tu reacción cachorrito hehe*

Bolt.- Y yo a ti Mittens tú lo eres todo para mí.

Estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente hasta que escucharon una voz.

?.- Ohh que tiernos si siguen así me van a hacer llorar

Mittens.- !Rhino¡... tu nos... viste(estaba completamente sonrojada)

Rhino.- claro que si, haha lo sabía por fin se dio ,esto es mega increíble(salto dando un giro y cayendo en su esfera)

Bolt.- Tu... lo sabías? (estaba sonrojado)

Rhino.- Claro que sí (hizo una pose de victoria con una sonrisa enorme)

Mittens.- Y te parece mal?

Rhino.- Por supuesto que no, me parece perfecto que estén juntos y se amen ahora solo falta un cachorrito he he(pone una sonrisa de misterio).

Bolt y mittens se habían vuelto a sonrojar por las palabras del hámster.

Rhino.- Y bien... qué tal si seguimos el viaje.

Mittens y Bolt.- Claro.

Así el trió se siguió con su viaje predestinado para llegar a Hollywood y su nuevo hogar. Con la felicidad y sueños de una nueva pareja... Bolt y Mittens

* * *

><p>Realice unos cambios en este fic ya que note algunos errores de escritura pero para las historias siguientes revisare bien esto para evitar errores.<p> 


	2. Una vida diferente

Bueno e aquí la segunda parte de este fic, había pensado en dejarlo solo como un capitulo pero luego se me ocurrió como hacer la siguiente parte y lo hice.

NO SOY DUEÑO DE BOLT NI DE SUS PERSONAJES.

Notas:

** es para pensamientos

()acciones y notas extra

* * *

><p>Una vida diferente.<p>

Una vez que Bolt, Mittens y Rhino decidieron continuar su viaje abordaron una camioneta con un sofá en la parte trasera para llegar a Hollywood. Una vez todos subieron Bolt y Mittens se recostaron con la intención de tomar una siesta mientras Rhino caminaba por la camioneta con la mirada baja con una expresión muy pensativa en su rostro mezclada con un poco de preocupación.

Rhino.- *que debo hacer… es decir debo disculparme pero… como lo digo…quizá… no así no…debo pensar en algo sino no podre verlos a los ojos de nuevo* (pensaba Rhino buscando una buena manera de disculparse por algo que hizo pero no encontraba una manera de empezar)

El estado en el que se encontraba el hámster fue rápidamente captado por Mittens.

Mittens.- Orejón tienes idea de que le sucede al hámster, se ve algo… preocupado.

Bolt.- No tengo idea pero… deberíamos preguntarle… a ver si podemos ayudarlo.

Mittens.- Esta Bien.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron con su amigo quien no se capto de la presencia de Bolt y Mittens sino hasta que le hablaron.

Bolt.- Rhino que te sucede… (No hubo respuesta) vamos debes estar alerta… ¡Rhino!

Rhino.- Eh… lo siento chicos estoy bastante distraído.

Mittens.- Si, si ya se estableció eso, pero que te sucede roedor no es normal ver que algo te preocupe tanto.

Rhino Ahhh (suspiro) bueno es que quiero disculparme contigo Mittens.

Bolt y Mittens se miraron confundidos sin poder entender de qué hablaba Rhino.

Bolt.- de que hablas Rhino de que quieres disculparte.

Rhino.- de lo que paso cuando me conocieron… (Bolt y Mittens seguían confundidos así que dejaron que Rhino siguiera hablando antes de hacer cualquier pregunta) quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate Mittens no debí hacerlo… por favor perdóname.

Mittens.- Así que eso es lo que te sucedía, no importa hámster además, solo lo decías porque creías que había hecho algo malo cierto.

Rhino.- En efecto creí que de verdad habías estado involucrada en un asunto de el del ojo verde.

Mittens.- No hay problema te perdono amigo mío. (Mittens le dio un abrazo al pequeño hámster)

Una vez que todo se arreglo los tres se acostaron en el sofá quedándose dormidos por unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino, una vez ahí los tres bajaron de la camioneta viendo con emoción las casas frente ellos cuando una voz tras de ellos hizo que voltearan. Quien hablaba era una paloma.

Palomo.- Guau no te creo… Bolt soy tu máximo admirador hermano soy…

Rhino.- Momento, tiempo a que te refieres, YO soy el máximo admirador de Bolt el súper perro.

Palomo.- A si entonces dime ¿quién es el enemigo de Bolt?

Rhino.- El Doctor Calicó… hasta un novato sabría eso, ¿Quien le otorgo a Bolt sus súper poderes?

Rhino y el palomo continuaron discutiendo un rato haciéndose diferentes preguntas entre ellos y tratando de oponerse al comentario del otro.

Bolt.- Mittens ¿Crees que tarden mucho?

Mittens.- Pues conociendo a Rhino… deberíamos buscar un sitio para dormir y seguir hasta los estudios mañana.

Bolt.- Tanto… pero no puedo esperar tanto… (Bolt se coloco a lado de Rhino y la paloma).

Rhino.- Después Penny fue encerada en un contenedor de el del ojo verde mientras él se la llevaba en un helicóptero…

Bolt.- ¡Chicos! (ambos se callaron y prestaron atención a el perro) vamos dejen de discutir que les parece si acordamos que los dos son mis mas grandes admiradores…

Rhino estuvo a punto de protestar pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta que detrás de Bolt estaba Mittens moviendo los labios diciendo "tu lo eres Rhino". Rhino y el palomo asintieron.

Bolt.- Ok por cierto amigo (señalo al palomo) podrías ayudarnos a llegar a los estudios del programa.

Palomo.- Pero por supuesto pero antes que te parecería que en tu show hubiera… (Miraba a todos lados al parecer revisando que nadie los espiara) extraterrestre… la audiencia los ama, un súper éxito brother, seguro, de aquí al cielo.

Bolt.- Ehhm… me encanta pero quisiera escuchar más de tu idea de camino.

El trió fue guiado por el palomo hasta llegar a la entrada de los estudios donde el palomo se despidió y se alejo volando. Los tres entraron con algo de dificultades ya que Rhino vio a uno secuaces de el del ojo verde e intentaba atacarlo siendo frenado por Bolt quien le decía que tenían algo más importante que hacer.

Cuando llegaron al remolque donde dormía Bolt entraron y vieron no había nadie más que el juguete de Bolt "El señor Zanahoria", Bolt mordió el juguete y jugó con él hasta escuchar una voz que él conocía muy bien, era la voz de Penny llamándolo, los tres salieron y la vieron llamando a Bolt, quien comenzó a correr hacia ella, lo único que Mittens deseaba era que ella no abandonara a Bolt como lo sucedido con ella y que los aceptaran a ella y a Rhino, Cuando Bolt se encontró a unos centímetros de Penny, El tiempo se detuvo para Bolt y los demás, frente a ellos se encontraba Penny abrazando a un perro parecido a Bolt.

En ese instante los sentimientos que se desbordaron de los tres fueron tan variados como intensos, Bolt sentía una tristeza enorme que por momentos lo hizo pensar que todo el viaje que hizo por estados unidos con la intención de reencontrarse con su persona carecía de sentido e importancia hasta que volteo y vio a sus amigos lo cual lo reconfortaba y hacia que estos pensamientos se desvanecieran por completo, Mittens tenía una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza por Bolt así como molestia hacia la niña por haber remplazado a Bolt, Rhino no lograba comprender como es que había alguien tan parecido a Bolt pero aun más que eso como es que pudieron reemplazar a su héroe. Mittens se acerco a Bolt y lo abrazo con la intensión de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Mittens.- Ehhh… No te preocupes Orejón todo estará bien aquí estoy y siempre lo estaré (ella se acerco mas al rostro de Bolt y le dio un beso en la boca. Cuando se separaron Bolt le sonrió levemente antes de comenzar a hablar)

Bolt.- Lo se Mittens te amo y… siendo así lo que paso pues deberíamos salir para buscar…

Rhino.- Chicos odio interrumpir pero miren (señalo a Penny)

Para ese momento Penny estaba en brazos de su madre diciéndole que extrañaba a Bolt, la madre de Penny le respondió diciendo que ella también lo extrañaba mientras que se alejaban al foro.

Mittens.- Entonces de verdad te extraña bolty… quizá ese perro fue para cubrir solamente el show y lo que vimos fue solo una escena o algo así.

Bolt.- Si quizá así sea… pero que esperamos rápido (iba a correr cuando Mittens se lanzó a él para abrazarlo)

Mittens.- Espera Bolt tengo… (Su voz se escuchaba deprimida y sin la seguridad que manifiestan sus palabras para el can) tengo miedo… y si no quiere que nos quedemos Rhino y yo.

Bolt.- Ya te lo dije me quedare contigo…

Mittens.- Si Bolt lo sé pero no quiero que tú pierdas a tus personas… a tu familia.

Bolt.- Mittens Tú también eres mi familia, te amo y como dicen la vida esta con quien se ama.

Mittens.- ¿Pero y que hay de tu hogar?

Bolt.- Hogar… hmph ¿crees que podría llamarlo hogar si no están hay?... Mi hogar esta donde estés tú y nuestros amigos. (Bolt le dio un beso a Mittens, con ese beso todas las preocupaciones que existían desaparecieron por completo al cabo de 10 segundos se separaron)

Mittens.- Gracias mi lindo perrito (una lagrima broto de su ojo pero de tristeza sino de felicidad sabiendo que Bolt no la abandonara)

Rhino.- Pero y entonces ¿ahora qué?

Bolt.- Pues dejemos que graben el capítulo mientras tanto podríamos ir al remolque donde dormía.

Mittens y Rhino.- Ok.

Habiendo descifrado la razón de la presencia del otro perro y resolviendo el asunto que inquietaba a Mittens todos se fueron a descansar un momento hasta Bolt escuchó un ruido proveniente del foro, el grito era de Penny quien pedía ayuda, El trio se apresuró a llegar y una vez llegaron se quedaron en shock por las llamas, Bolt se apresuró a entrar a salvar a su persona pero no sin antes decirle a Mittens y Rhino que llamaran la atención de quien pudiera ayudarlos, Esto disgusto un poco a Mittens quien quería acompañarlo más cuando Bolt le dijo que no quería perderla no tuvo más opción que llamar a todo aquel que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de ahí sin problemas.

Mittens trataba que alguien la siguiera pero por el terror que había en todos los humanos esto se complicó mucho hasta que llego con una señora que preguntaba por su hija cuando Mittens escucho eso se dio cuenta que ella era la madre de Penny llamo su atención jalando su ropa.

Cuando Bolt se reencontró con su persona y después de un emotivo momento Bolt buscaba una forma de salir pero cuando Penny callo sin fuerza lo único que logro hacer fue ladrar con todas sus fuerzas por un tubo que conectaba el interior del foro con el exterior, una vez que se escuchó el ladrido Mittens en ese momento corrió hasta la tubería de donde provenía el sonido siendo seguida por la madre de Penny y algunos bomberos.

Cuando sacaron a Bolt y Penny del foro Mittens se lanzó a bolt abrazándolo y llorando sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba por verlo en ese estado, sabía que a todos los presentes a excepción de Rhino les parecería algo extraño, pero eso poco le importaba lo único que se mantenía completamente claro en su mente es que estaría con él.

Cuando Bolt, Penny, Mittens, Rhino y la madre de Penny subieron a la ambulancia, apareció el agente de Penny quien al intentar tomar ventaja de lo sucedido fue arrojado fuera por la madre de Penny. Cuando paso el peligro y Tanto Bolt como Penny se sintieron mejor una vez más Mittens se lanzó a Bolt y le dio un beso.

Mittens.- Bolt… creí que te perdería (lloraba al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba)

Bolt.- Tranquila Mittens estoy bien y me alegro de ver que todos ustedes también lo están.

Rhino.- Bolt mi héroe, sabía que no podías ser vencido por nada ni nadie eres toda una leyenda. (Rhino salto a la cama en la que estaba recostada Penny e hizo una pose de victoria)

Mittens.- (soltó a bolt) Tienes Razón Rhino Bolt es el mejor.

Penny.- Mama ¿quiénes son ellos?

Mp.- No lo sé linda, supongo deben ser amigos de Bolt.

Penny.- Pues no lo creo mama quizá el hámster sea su amigo… pero la gatita parece su novia jeje.

Mp.- Si supongo que tienes razón.

Penny.- Podemos quedarnos con ellos, por favor (Penny uso su manera de convencer más poderosa "la carita de hija")

Mp.- Ahhh… está bien pero te encargaras de atenderlos.

Penny.-Claro

La familia creció así como su felicidad al tener a un par de tortolitos en ella cuando se fueron a su nueva casa todos fueron a dormir, preparándose para lo que vendría después en sus vidas, una vida diferente a la que antes tenían y aun más feliz.

Fin

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el fic y agradezco todos los que leyeron esta historia y a los que dejaron una review.<p>

Me despido por ahora luego publicare otro fic.


End file.
